


A Little Sugar

by flickawhip



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little light flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sugar

Maybelle had smiled as Edna came in behind her daughter. Tracy fit in well with her little group and Edna had taken to bringing her daughter down to Maybelle's. Maybelle had smiled further as Edna came closer, her smile soft as she moved closer herself, she knew Edna was still a little shaken up by what had happened. Maybelle had dealt with much of it easily, she knew that Edna might be nervous but she also knew that the woman enjoyed eating stuff caked in sugar. She would do what she could to ease her panic. Edna seemed happier with company and, since the kids behaved nicely, she had seen no reason not the offer Edna a little food. 

"How about some sugar?"

Edna had stared blankly at her and Maybelle couldn't help but laugh. 

"I meant do you want something sweet?"

A pause then Edna smirked a little. 

"Depends how you mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

Edna simply smiled and Maybelle smirked, taking the chance to lean in and kiss her.


End file.
